Tri Fishing Tournament
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Para Champion baru dari tiap wilayah bakal ikutan event memancing antar champion nih, bisakah Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Black, Green, Crystal, Sapphire, Platina, dan White menjadi juara dan menjadi king and queen Of pokefish? Cekidot, Rnr if you want :
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah lomba memancing yang didalamnya terdapat ocehan nggak penting...

Pokemon Fanfict

Memancing dengan Indah

Disclaimer: Pokemon bukan punya saya, in english, I don't own this franchise.

Champion fishing tournament, sebuah event untuk para champion dan runner up-nya yang diselenggarakan di tiga tempat yang ada airnya (ya iyalah, author oon). Hoenn, sea route 128, dan dua tempat lainnya adalah lake acuity dan lake verity di Sinnoh. Disini tiga tempat, dan beberapa level menanti anda untuk menikmati ocehan mereka. Ok, langsung saja kita lanjut ke chapter 1! Btw, saya baru di fandom pokemon ini.

Chapter 1: Sea Route 128

Boys frontier, level 1

Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, dan Black kini melakukan tugas mereka. Mengeluarkan pancingan mereka untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan abadi di rute laut 128.

Dialogue mode on

Red: (memancing dengan tenang)

Gold: Wuih, si Red serem euy... mancing make mata tertutup...

Ruby: Mantepp pisan atuh...

Diamond: Ehh, ngapa lo semua pada ngomong make bahasa daerah? (bingung)

Gold: Cuma pingin aja... mang ga boleh?

Diamond: Boleh aja...

Black: kau tu ngapo oi Diamond? Cak susah itu denger kami make bahasa daerah... (mancing, ga tau kalau tuh benang udah putus sembilan kali)

Diamond: ah, gue biar gini aja ngomongnya... yang susah ntar gue lagi...

Ruby: ehh, liat noh... (ngarah ke arah Red semua)

Black: Woi... Itu Relicanth! Red, bangun woi!

Diamond: Hei, bangun cuy (goyang-goyangin badan Red)

Red: ...! &%^$%$%^*&&&^%$%$%^!

Black: Busset... ngomong bahasa apo dio tu!

Ruby: Arghh... bahasa apa itu!

Diamond: Ugh... (nangis)

Gold: ... Tuh orang mimpi apa yak? Sampe kayak gitu ngomongnya...

Dialogue mode off

Diamond nangis ga karuan, memanggil nama Platinum! Platinum! All around the time (berhubung dengan efek distorted world, jadi bahasanya serta merta akan berubah indonesia-english in the short of time in this chapter) *Plakk, dipukul pokedex champion dan ikut pula yang lainnya.

Gold kebingungan kayak anjing hilang, kayak si Hachiko itu loh *Ditabrak gyarados*. Red ternyata ngigau, dan secara mendadak pula tiga orang yang tadi memakai bahasa daerah langsung mengubah style of their language menjadi bahasa gaul kayak Diamond.

"Ciee, Diamond manggil sang putri cieeeee!" Ucap Ruby.

"Ruby tolong deh, lo itu ga usah begitu amat kali..." Sambut Gold berdayung setelah ia ditabrak Gyarados. Kemudian ditabrak Kyogre. *Gold tewas*

"Wuih, Gold mengambang noh di laut..." ujar Black *Disembur Kyogre* *Black tewas*

"Oh... Yellow jangan dilanjutin... ntar susah nariknya!" Ruby dan Diamond yang masih nangis memanggil Platinum terkejut seketika dengan tatapan mereka yang berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Oi, Diamond tuh kakak kita mimpi apa ya?" Tanya Ruby dengan tatapan kotornya.

"Nggak tau kakak..." jawab Diamond polos sambil makan and megang his super rod. Tapi, Red makin menjadi sewaktu ia menarik keras pancingannya. Membuat pikiran mereka berdua kini makin berhamburan, berceceran, dan berantakan entah kemana. Semua kemungkinan mereka pikirkan dengan bukti-bukti yang keluar dari mulut Red!

"Uih, gue selamat..." Sebuah tangan kemudian memegang kaki Ruby yang berada dipinggiran.

"Iih, apa ini!"

"Ini gue, Gold...!" Ruby kembali terkejut.

"Lo ngapa masih bisa idup?" Tanya Ruby dengan wajah yang kotor (Nih author kotor mulu mukanya)

"Tadi ada Ho-oh yang bilang ke gue kalo dia mampir bentar dan janji bakal ngidupin gue lagi." Ruby yang mendengar itu cengo dengan mata putih semua. Sementara itu kita kembali melihat Diamond yang sibuk makan.

"Hmm?" pancingan milik Diamond bergerak, eperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut, ataukah itu adalah Pokemon laut!

"Fuahh!" Diamond got a shock! Dari pancingan itu tersangkutlah Black yang naik ke permukaan ala iklan L-Men! *Duagghh, Author Dihajar White dan N*

"Lo masih hidup?" Ujar Diamond Shock.

"Yo'i, tadi ada Celebi mampir ke rumah manaphy"

"Trus?" Lanjut Diamond.

"Ya, gitu deh... gue idup lagi..." Nggak ada cerita ya! *GRUUUUNG, Author digusur karena ga mau nyingkir dari cerita*. Balik lagi ama Red yang sibuk ngigau. Akhirnya, Gold, Ruby, Black, dan Diamond hanya bisa berdiam diri dan terus memancing hingga mencdapat pokemon laut yang langka. Tapi...

Dialogue mode on (Jauh di laut dalam)

Celebi: Hei manaphy...

Manaphy: Hai juga, ada apa?

Celebi: ga ada Cuma lewat and ane mampir kesini, btw tuh ada relicanth yang nyangkut di kail champion.

Manaphy: itu kailnya si Red, kan?

Celebi: kayaknya iya, tapi ngapa nggak diangkat-angkat, ya?

Manaphy: ah, biarin dah, aku dah buat teh nih, ayo masuk...

Celebi: Trims, Manaphy! (Smile)

Boys frontier, level 1 –end-

Girls frontier, level 1

Dialogue mode on

White: Hooam, aku ngantuk nih...

Platina: hum... apa ini? Aku mencium bau masakan yang enak...

Sapphire: yes, indeed...

Platina: Oh, ternyata Green lagi masak tuh... penasaran nih apa yang dia masak (Senyum)

Sapphire: Btw, Para boys frontier lagi ngapain ya?

White: Wee, ada yang kangen ama aa' nya nih, hahaha!

Sapphire: What! Oh, itu tidak mungkin, lagian siapa yang mau ama dia... pelupa, pecinta kontes, dan uhhh masih banyak yang lain selain dia! *Gubrakk, pancingannya putus dikarenakan cuaca sedang buruk* *Apa hubungannya Author dodol!*

Platina: Ehm, eeh... *tut tat tut* ah, halo Diamond berhati-hatilah ok, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, telpon aku 30 detik sekali ok, dah, salam hangat, Platina *Klik*

White: aah, haha maaf permisi... aku mau ke tempat green sebentar... *Tuut* Halo, ini aku White, Black ketika waktu habis kita langsung bertemu di Sootopolis *Tuut*

Crystal: Ahh, aku dapat ikan nih! (Memberikannya pada Sapphire)

Sapphire: hmm, ini Relicanth!

Platina: Hah! (Terkejut)

White: ... (pingsan)

Green: Hoho, itu yang dinamakan Relicanth ya? Unyu beud...

Platina: ugh, hello darimana unyu-nya nih pokemon?

Green: eheh, Cuma perasaan aku aja kali ya (Smile) *Gubbrakkk*

White: Eh... eh... itu bukannya Milotic ya? (Menunjuk kearah Milotic)

Sapphire: Milotic itu, kan...

Crystal: Oh dia membawa surat... apa isinya ya (mengambil kemudian membaca dan dibakar?) *Bukan!

White: Pfft... kayaknya aku tahu ni yang nulis surat siapa?

Platina: erff... hahaha, so sweet banget sih nih orang...!

Green: Oh, my... romance-nya kerasa beud..

Sapphire: Eh! Sini coba liat! (grusak-grusak) ... ARGH! Ruby!

Dialogue mode off

Setelah kedua frontier melewati 5 jam, dan tongkat pancing mereka telah patah beberapa kali, maka diumumkan pula pemenangnya dari sisi boys frontier dan girls frontier. Siapa yang memenangkan event ini akan disematkan sebagai king and queen of pokefish.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat perolehan di rute pertama!"

"Boys frontier, terlebih dahulu... Red dengan Relicanth-nya, tanpa perlu dihitung beratnya, dia telah mendapatkan pokemon target. Lalu kita langsung saja melihat runner up dari para boys frontier ini. Umm, ini dia, Ruby yang memancing dan mendapatkan Clamperl, tetapi ketika ia mengangkatnya ke daratan, tiba-tiba si Clamperl mengalami evolusi dan jadilah dia Huntail dengan berat 59,5 lbs itu paling besar diantara yang lainnya, sehingga ia menjadi runner up untuk ronde pertama ini."

"kemudian dari girls frontier, pemenangnya adalah Crystal yang telah mendapat Relicanth juga, disusul dengan Green yang mendapat Wailmer dengan berat yang lebih hebat daripada Huntail-nya Ruby, yaitu seberat 286,6 lbs! Dahsyat sekali."

Dialogue mode on

Girls frontier, podium

Crystal: busset gue ga nyangka Green bisa dapet Wailmer...

White: eh, Wailmer itu paus ya?

Sapphire: uhm, lebih tepatnya adalah bola yang berbentuk seperti paus, hanya saja mereka hidup dan terlahir sebagai pokemon.

Platina: ohh, ini baru unyu!

Green: hehe, makasih...

Platina: bukan kamu nya kali...

Boys frontier, podium

Ruby: wew, gilee tuh cewek dapet Wailmer, body boleh kecil tapi kuat juga dia...

Red: hei, jangan anggap remeh dia hanya karena dia perempuan, kau sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadaku...

Diamond: hah? Emangnya apaan?

Red: Yah, gitu deh...

Ruby: Eh, si Gold ama si Black kemana?

Diamond: Tewas lagi, tadi ditabrak wailord...

Itu tadi adalah basa-basi di rute pertama, dengan perolehan sementara, ranking 1 ada Red disusul dengan Ruby dll. Sedangkan Girls frontier, dengan perolehan Crystal di posisi pertama dan disusul oleh Green dll.

Berakhir sudah kebersamaan kita di acara yang singkat di hari pertama ini, baiklah sebelum berakhirnya acara tak ada salahnya jika kita menyalami pengantin baru kita, Ruby dan Sapphire (Bukan kondangan ato kawinan Author bloon). Saya selaku Author mengucapkan...

-TBC-

Chapter 1: Sea Route 128 –End-

RnR please if you can, and we hope you are enjoying our trip as well as the trainer, thank you dan terima kasih. (Bahasa distorsi)


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah lomba memancing yang didalamnya terdapat ocehan nggak penting...

Pokemon Fanfict

Mancing mania bareng pasangan

Disclaimer: Pokemon bukan punya saya, in english, I don't own this franchise.

Champion fishing tournament, sebuah event untuk para champion dan runner up-nya yang diselenggarakan di tiga tempat yang ada airnya (ya iyalah, author oon). Hoenn, sea route 128, dan dua tempat lainnya adalah lake acuity dan lake verity di Sinnoh. Disini tiga tempat, dan beberapa level menanti anda untuk menikmati ocehan mereka. Ok, langsung saja kita lanjut ke chapter 2! Btw, saya baru di fandom pokemon ini.

Chapter 2: Lake Acuity

Boys x Girls Frontier, level 2

Hari ini, mereka harus memancing lagi, tapi bukan dengan metode biasa. Satu tongkat berdua dengan sepasang pemancing. Mendengar itu, para champion memutar otak mereka dengan cepat karena pasangan dapat ditentukan oleh mereka sendiri. Dalam konteks ini hanya ada satu cara untuk mereka, yaitu negosiasi diantara champion.

Dialogue mode on

Snowflake City, Pokemon Center

Diamond: Hai, Platina! Mau ga jadi pacar... ehh... nggak, mau ga jadi pasangan nanti untuk mancing?

Platina: Hmm, Dia (Panggilan mesra... bukan!) kita harus menang, ok!

Diamond: O... ok! Kita pasti akan menang!

Black: Hai, white... (Tebar pesona)

White: Hai juga... ada apa Black?

Black: Ehem, Mau ga jadi pasanganku untuk memancing!

White: T-i-d-a-k m-a-u!

Black: Apah! (Ditolak, stress, depresi, kehilangan akal, gila)

White: Ehehe, ga kok Cuma bercanda... iya aku mau menjadi pasanganmu, Black (Senyum)

Ruby: Sapphire, wait for me (Sok Inggris)

Sapphire: Apaan sih, gue lagi judes ama lo hari ini, jangan ganggu...

Ruby: Lo kok marah ama gue? Ono opo?

Sapphire: Grr, lo mau kita jadi pasangan, kan? Ok!

Ruby: O... Ok... kalo gitu besok jangan telat...

Sapphire: (Blushing)

Red: ... Ada apa Green dan ehh... Crystal?

Green: Ahah, apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku di level 2 ini Red?

Crystal: Ti... tidak, Kak Red mau ga jadi pasanganku?

Red: Ehh... aku tak tahu... aku pikir aku akan solo karir saja... (Red gila, tau event nya gini malah minta sendiri) *Author dihajar Red

Red: Ehh... Ok aku akan pilih salah satu, karena author dah marah ke aku... *Kenapa harus Author*

Green: Jadi...

Crystal: Kau akan memilih siapa?

Red: Green... kutunggu kau besok di Lake Acuity...

Crystal: Uhm... Red...

Red: Jangan buat aku mengulang... lagipula anak ingusan bertopi kuning di pojok itu terus menangis melihat dirimu... apa tak sebaiknya kau mengajaknya?

Crystal: Baik... kalau begitu terima kasih...

Dialogue mode off

Crystal melirik Kearah Gold yang sedang terduduk murung dengan ingusnya yang meler (Ahh, Author menjijikkan). Dengan wajah ibanya ia menyentuh pundak Gold dengan lembut dan lelaki tampan itu alias pangeran emas itu balik menatap Crystal yang bola matanya sejernih crystal.

"Crystal bapak kamu pasti punya toko perhiasan ya?"

"Kok... kamu tahu?" Jawab Crystal lirih dan haru.

"Soalnya mata dan hatimu juga wajahmu bersinar indah layaknya crystal." Duarrr! Pokemon Center meledak oleh gombalan Gold yang sederhana nan indah itu. Melemparkan suasana mereka yang sedang berada disana, tak terkecuali para champion kita yang tersayang. (Ciee yang tersayang)

"Wuih, Gold maut bener gombalannya, coba ah... Ehem, White kulit kamu putih ya..." Gombal berlanjut kepada Black.

"Eh, kenapa emangnya dengan kulitku..." Jawab White dengan penasaran.

"Iya, seputih harapan suciku kepadamu..." Para Champion yang lain pada cengo dan mencoba gombalan yang aneh bin ajaib. Bahkan Red... ya ampun...

"Ehem, uhh pasar malam kerjaannya kacau, berjalan-jalan sambil makan tape, hai adik yang bernama "Hijau" bolehlah kakak meminta nomer hape." Aw, muka Green langsung merah, kali ini mereka melihat Red yang nge-gombal abis-abisan walau kalau kita kira ga nyambung sih.

"Kakkakakakakak, baru kali ini gue ngeliat senior Red nge-pantun plus gombal level jongkok!" Diamond tertawa sampe terhguling-guling di lantai, membuat Platina yang melihatnya merasa segan untuk mengakui kalau dia telah berpasangan dengan Diamond.

"Ugh, Dia aku keluar dulu ya, aku akan menghangatkan diri di penginapan." Disusul dengan para girls frontier yang lainnya. Kemudian disinilah terjadi percakapan antar lelaki yang, eh, Author mau nyebutnya gimana ya?

Dialogue mode on

Ruby: Ergh, Ok besok pasti menyenangkan!

Gold: Ok... kita lanjut... capcus ke penginapan...

Diamond: Ok, gue juga bakal balik ke penginapan, lagipula dingin euy...

Black: Woahh puas dah hari ini nge-gombal, ok kita balik yuk!

Red: ... kita balik... disini sudah terlalu dingin... Ayo...

Dialogue mode off

Mereka semua keluar dari pokemon center dan menuju ke penginapan mereka. Tetapi langkah Red terhenti di jalan ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir satu bersama pikachu kecilnya. Melihatnya membuat bibir Red tersenyum terang, mengejar sang gadis yang tadi berlari menuju ke Lake Acuity.

Boys x Girls Frontier, level 2

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat ke Lake Acuity dengan semangat membara kecuali satu orang yang kehilangan pasangannya.

"Red! Dimana kau!" Teriak Green dengan kerasnya. Tetapi tetap tak ada respon dari Red yang dipanggil daritadi. Semuanya ikut mencari dengan terus berjalan menuju Lake Acuity. Siapa yang tahu jika dia sudah sampai duluan. (Author aja gak tahu, hebat banget si Red)

Namun, sesampainya disana, pemandangan yang aneh mengejutkan mereka semua. Red terkapar di pinggiran danau dan pingsan bersama dengan gadis yang ia lihat kemarin!

Kali ini situasi memanas dan mulai memasuki konflik, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehari sebelum pertempuran, eh pemancingan dimulai? Mengapa Red dan gadis itu pingsan bersama? Apa itu jodoh? (ga penting, Author!) Yah, Level 2 berlanjut!

Green perlahan mulai mengenali wajah gadis yang sedang bersama Red itu. Ya, itu Yellow! Somehow si Author kangen banget dengan si imut Yellow *Author dihajar Red. Begitu juga dengan Gold, Crystal, Ruby, dan Sapphire. Sisanya, pada bengong, bertanya-tanya, siapa tuh anak?

"Yellow... Red... bangun..."

"Yak, Cut! Kalian bisa bangun, syuting kita jadi gagal gara-gara ada rombongan anak-anak ini! Ayo bubar!" Lho? Cut?

"Ahh, Red bangun, kita sudah disuruh oleh sutradaranya untuk berhenti ber-akting..." Mata Red terbuka lebar, Author aja sampai bingung sendiri ngapa nih tangan bisa ngetik skenario kayak gini.

"Kalian Cuma akting! Tapi... tapi muka kalian pucat, abis itu... uh... uh... huaaaaaah!" Cengeng mode on-nya punya Diamond keluar deh, membuat se-antero danau langsung pecah dan mencair.

"Oh my... Dia diam! Ayo diam Diamond! Ahh... aduh ga ada cara lain nih..." Bak sinetron dadakan yang berlangsung dipinggiran danau, semuanya pada nonton adegan drama diantara Platina dan Diamond, kisah Malin Kundang antara sang ibu dan anak yang cengeng (Bukan! Bukan! Author, tolong jangan digabung-gabungin) membuat mereka lupa akan tujuan mereka untuk memancing iwak peyek (Pliss Author jangan lagi!) , bukan, maksud saya pokemon air.

"Btw, kita kapan mau mancing nih? Dah ga tahan mau megang tangan si dia... eh, keceplosan!" Black mengingatkan mereka, dan namun juga keceplosan! Membuat Black dijotos pake "fokus punch"-nya White. Melayang bagaikan tim Roket dari Anime! Padahal yang lain sudah ngeluarin pancingannya yang rada ekstrim. Juga tak terkecuali bagi Yellow.

"Yellow, kenapa ikut mancing...?" Tanya Red dengan manisnya, sisi Red yang tak pernah keluar kecuali dia bersama dengan Yellow.

"Ehehe, nggak seru kalo cuma jadi juri di event ini... mendingan aku ikut mancing, hehe..." Busset, Yellow jurinya!

"Lalu siapa lagi yang menjadi juri untuk event ini?" Tanya Ruby penasaran.

"Ooh, iya mereka belum disini, jadi aku sebutin aja ya...! Ok, Wally dan Pearl sedang menuju kesini, jadi juri hari ini adalah kami ber-tiga" semua bibir para champion pada membentuk huruf O besar. Setelah beberrapa menit mereka menunggu dan para juri akhirnya datang, maka Event untuk Level 2 pun dimulai!

"White, eh bukan gitu megangnya tapi gini..." White Cuma diam dengan perlakuan Black ketika memancing dengannya. Ditambah lagi Black yang tambah girang. Tapi... *Black dimakan Gyarados.

"Oh my, Black... tapi, biarlah..." White kembali memancing dan Black Missing in Action setelah dimakan Gyarados. Di lain pihak, ada Ruby dan Sapphire yang memancing tepat di tengah danau.

"Sapphire, lho masih marah ama gue?"

"Nggak..."

"Trus ngapa?"

"Gue Cuma kesel ama lo... tapi sekarang kayaknya gue udah nggak apa-apa... Ayo kita harus menang!"

"Ayo!" Dan mereka berdua kembali memancing dengan hati yang riang dan tenang, membuat burung-burung pun bernyanyi, bungapun tersenyum, melihat kau hibur hatiku! (Kayak lagunya Once... Tapi itu memang lagunya Once!) *Author Digusur!

Di pulau tengah, ada Platina dan Diamond. Saat Diamond memegang tongkatnya dan Platina memasak sesuatu agar mereka tidak kelaparan.

"Lama..." Platina langsung memberika semangkuk sup hangat yang ia buat untuk mereka berdua.

"Gimana rasanya, Dia?" Diamond yang tidak tahu bahan apa saja yang Platina masukkan kedalam sup itu langsung meminumnya. Mukanya membiru dan pingsan, Diamond akhirnya dilarikan ke UGD. Mengakibatkan mereka berdua tidak dapat berkompetisi untuk event ini. Wally, Barry, dan Yellow hanya melihat tenang kepada mereka yang berkompetisi ketat! *Bukan ketat yang apa

Ok! Lanjut kepada dua jagoan kita dari dua seri pertama, Gold dan Crystal! Mereka berdua tampak tenang... eh, tunggu... dua? Mana yang satunya? Si Gold menghilang!

"Uhh, pak Author, maaf si Gold tadi tenggelam ditimpuk Magikarp..." *Author Shock!

"Kalau begitu semangat ya Crystal!" Ujar saya kepada Crystal. Dia cuma mengangguk pelan dengan wajah murung dan tenang. (Btw, nih Author mau eksis aja nih...) Tapi, tiba-tiba Crystal mendapat guncangan keras dari kail pancingnya! Apa yang terjadi! Kita intip dulu Green dan Red di lokasi berikutnya.

"Red, kita dapat lagi nih, tapi kecil banget Magikarp-nya"

"Buang aja lagi, abis itu mancing lagi... gitu aja kok repot" (Oh my, ternyata Red penuh dengan kejutan) Tapi, ekspresi Red yang dingin terhadap gadis itu, membuat Green selaku pasangan Red merasa tak nyaman atas kerjasama mereka.

"Red, bisa kau pegang pancingan ini?"

"Tidak..."

"Ahh! Mengapa! Hei jawab aku!" Green dengan marahnya melempar tongkat pancing itu dengan keras hingga mengenai sesuatu yang keras pula.

"Aku... eh...?" Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar muncul dari bawah danau. Bayang-bayang yang panjang mulai naik keatas permukaan dengan samar-samar.

Terlihat pula Ruby dan Sapphire melanting dari kejauhan, dan Platina juga merasakan gempa yang sangat dahsyat di rumah sakit.

"Eh... Red apa itu!" Tunjuk Green.

"Itu salahmu nduk... bisa keluar pokemon kayak gitu dari danau..." Jelas sekali provokasi itu membuat Green benar-benar mengamuk kepada Red, tetapi kali ini masalahnya lain. Kabut di danau yang dingin itu mulai menebal, perlahan menelan tiap sudut dari pemandangan yang putih itu.

"Kyaa... Red... dimana kau?"

"Di hatimu..." Oceh Red tak jelas menelan korban (Lho!)

"Huwaaa... sekarang bukan saatnya nge-gombal kaleee!" Green dengan sigap berlari kemana-mana, dan secara tak sadar mulai menginjakkan kakinya di air! Sedangkan Red sibuk mencari Yellow untuk diselamatkan.

"Yellow, kau dimana!" Jerit Red sekalian makan nasi gulungnya dengan santai dan muka yang tetep cool beud. Secara tak pasti ia mulai meraba udara yang pekat tersebut. Dirasakannya sesuatu, dan ia tarik...

"Huwaahhh... terima kasih kakak Red..." Ternyata dia adalah Pearl dan tentunya tak ragu-ragu pula Red kembali melemparnya entah kemana. Kemudian berlanjut aksi Red yang tidak benar dan melanggar hukum itu! *Duagghh, Author di-smack down Red!

"Ahh, terima kasih... AAAAAA!" Belum selesai Wally menyelesaikan kalimat terima kasihnya, dia sudah dilempar lagi oleh Red yang kejam nan cool itu. Tapi semuanya sudah kelar, dia sendiri tersesat ditengah kabut yang pekat.

"Yah, aku tersesat... mending tidur ahh..." Red tidur dengan wajah dan hatinya yang tenang. Ciri dari seorang trainer yang hebat... atau!

"Kabut... ahh... siapa saja tolong aku!" Di kejauhan Crystal terus berteriak meminta pertolongan, tetapi tak ada yang menjawab. Author siap menyelamatkan... *Duaggghhhhhh, disamber Mewtwo

"Crystal... ughh, aku akan kesana..." Tiba-tiba suara samar terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Crystal. Crystal yang sudah hampir menangis pun akhirnya tenang dengan sentuhan sebuah tangan yang ia kenal jelas di pikirannya.

"Gold..." Ya, dengan senyumannya yang tajam Gold tersenyum dengan mautnya (Wawh!) kepada Crystal, so, Crystal nggak jadi nangis dan mereka memulai drama ditengah kelamnya kabut. Lalu bagaimana nasib Ruby dan Sapphire? Author juga bingung... tetapi yang jelas mereka membawa sesuatu yang bakal menjadi sesuatu banget gituh... *Author lebay ihh...

Sementara Platina dan Diamond...

"Ugh... dimana aku? Tadi aku makan apa? Kok nggak inget ya?" Diamond yang tersadar melihat Platina tertidur disamping ranjangnya, memegangi erat tangan miliknya yang mulai dingin. Kembali Diamond tertidur, menenangkan dirinya dan perlahan mulai meraba... makanan yang ada di mejanya.

Di sudut yang lainnya, Black dan White juga terjebak dan terpojok, muka black langsung putih seketika ketika mendengar suara rintihan dibalik pepohonan di pinggir danau. Lalu pandangan White yang semakin hitam, seiring dengan bertambah tebalnya kabut, yah dengan begitu sesuatu akan terjadi dengan cepat dan berantakan.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 9 jam 30 menit, mereka bergelut dengan keadaan yang ekstrim, maka event-pun dianggap selesai. Penampilan mereka amburadul banget. Red yang rada putih semua mukanya karena tidur ditengah salju, kemudian Green yang setengah beku dengan setelan basah semua, lalu Gold yang hampir jadi hantu gara-gara ditimpuk Gyarados, Crystal yang mukanya udah pucat, Black yang ketakutan, White yang matanya jadi merah gara-gara ngusap tuh mata sampai 1000 kali lamanya, dan para juri, Yellow selamat tanpa ada bekas luka, Pearl dan Wally basah, karena dilempar Red ke danau.

"Kemana Ruby dan Sapphire?" Tanya Yellow dengan penasaran. Usai Yellow bertanya seperti itu, para champion sudah merasa frustasi dengan semua ini, kecuali Red yang orangnya carefree gituh. (apa hubungannya!)

"Kami disini..." Wohh, bak film romance gitu, mereka berdua muncul dari horison danau yang mulai tampak sudutnya. Ruby menggendong Sapphire dengan heroiknya. Bagaikan pahlawan kesiangan bolongan.

Btw, saya lagi nggak mau bahas Platina ama Diamond, karena mereka berdua sedang menikmati momen mereka... (Nih Author kenapa sih? Gitu aja dibuat laporan...)

"Lho? Apa yang kalian bawa?" Ruby dan Sapphire tersenyum gila, karena mereka pasti tahu kalau mereka pasti menang dengan apa yang mereka bawa sekarang.

"Ini adalah Gyarados merah yang memakan Black, baguskan?" Yellow terkesima dengan hasil tangkapan mereka yang memuaskan dirinya. Semuanya pada melongok heran, kok tiba-tiba tuh dua anak bisa dapet Gyarados merah... padahal tadi mereka lihat tuh anak terlempar ke udara tanpa membawa apa-apa. Secara resmi pemenang dari event kedua ini adalah... Ruby dan Sapphire!

Yak perolehan sementara dari Boys Frontier, adalah Ruby yang menempati posisi pertama, kemudian disusul Red, dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan dari Girls Frontier, masih dipimpin oleh Green dengan Wailmer yang berubah menjadi Wailordnya! (Udah evolusi noh, naik lagi point-nya) Lalu di posisi kedua ditempati Sapphire dengan Gyarados merahnya, dan disusul oleh Crystal di posisi ketiga dengan Magikarp siam-nya (Busset Magikarp-nya siam).

Dengan begitu, berakhir pula acara kita pada hari ini, pada event kedua ini kita mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru kita... (Salah! Author tambah oon nih tiap kali chapternya maju) *Suuiiinnnggg, Duarrrrrr! Author digebrak Lugia!

Ok, berakhir sudah hari kedua ini, baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang juga chapter terakhir..!

-TBC-

Chapter 2: Lake Acuity –End-

RnR please if you can, and we hope you are enjoying our trip as well as the trainer, thank you dan terima kasih. (Bahasa distorsi)

Next: Side Chapter 2.1: Diamond dan Platina dan Pearl – Chapter 3: Lake Verity


	3. Chapter 2: Extra

Ini adalah lomba memancing yang didalamnya terdapat ocehan nggak penting...

Pokemon Fanfict

Sesudah Mancing Mania

Disclaimer: Pokemon bukan punya saya, in english, I don't own this franchise.

Champion fishing tournament, sebuah event untuk para champion dan runner up-nya yang diselenggarakan di tiga tempat yang ada airnya (ya iyalah, author oon). Hoenn, sea route 128, dan dua tempat lainnya adalah lake acuity dan lake verity di Sinnoh. Disini tiga tempat, dan beberapa level menanti anda untuk menikmati ocehan mereka. Di chapter 2.1 ini, kalian akan dibawa para champion untuk menjenguk teman mereka yang sakit, Diamond. Tetapi, Dia bersama Platina dan hal itu membuat Pearl sangat cemburu! Chapter 2.1: Diamond and Platinum and Pearl start from this moment! Btw, saya baru di fandom pokemon ini.

Side Chapter 2.1: Diamond and Platina and Pearl

Boys x Girl Frontier, level 2

Dialogue mode on

Snowflake City

Diamond: Platina, little miss, bangun... Hei...

Platina: Huh?... ah... Diamond, kau sudah siluman!

Diamond: Busset, siluman... siuman kali maksud nona...

Platina: Eh iya, lupa maaf abis mimpi siluman soalnya... gimana keadaanmu, Dia? Kulihat kau sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang kuletakkan di meja.

Diamond: Oh, iya aku makin sehat tiap hari... ditambah makanan itu, terlalu enak...

Platina: Ah... aku senang kau bertambah sehat... umm... kita kalah karena kau pingsan...

Diamond: What! Ahh... aku minta maaf, little miss... aku tidak bermaksud...

Platina: Haha, kau tak perlu minta maaf... ini juga adalah salahku karena menyuruhmu meminum sup yang aku buat di Lake Acuity...

Diamond: Ohh, kalau begitu... kapan akan diadakannya event ke-3?

Platina: Aku juga belum tahu, aturannya nanti aku akan bertanya pada yang lain...

Diamond: Oh, begitu rupanya... *Ringtone Boyband Super Pokemon berbunyi, bunyinya "Beautifly... Beautifly... Beautifly... kamu cantik... (...)* Oh, tunggu little miss...

Platina: Ya...

Diamond: Oh begitu, haha OK kami tunggu di kamarku ya!

Platina: Dari siapa Dia...?

Diamond: Dari yang lain... katanya mau jenguk kita, tadi juga ada Pearl, lho!

Platina: Kalau begitu aku... aku akan membersihkan diri dulu, kau jangan dulu bergerak, Ok?

Diamond: Iya...

Dialogue mode off

Tak lama sesudah Platina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang basah, satu persatu para champion memasuki ruangan Diamond. Bersalam-salaman meminta maaf jika punya salah mohon dimaafkan. (Ini bukan lebaran... ) *Zuiiing, Author disundul Rayquaza!

"Cuiit, ew, Platina setia aja nih jagain anak cengeng yang satu ini..." Goda Gold dengan perban yang menyelimuti tangan dan juga kakinya.

"Haha, kalian tampak serasi ketika sedang berdua... aku jadi iri dengan kalian..." Kembali Goda White di combo kedua ini.

"Hoi, apa kabar kau disana Diamond... sejenak kami ikut cemas ketika kau dibawa ke UGD..." Ujar Ruby dengan senangnya karena menang di event kedua.

"Ya, kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, ini juga berkat nona Platina aku bisa menjadi seperti ini lagi..." Sahut Diamond.

"Ehem, kayaknya ada yang mukanya merah nih..." Lirik Sapphire kearah platina yang sedang makan sup panas miliknya. Melihat wajah Platina yang memerah membuat semua orang yang disitu tertawa, terkecuali dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Pearl namanya, dia adalah sobat karibnya Diamond dan juga teman dari Platina. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, seperti Diamond, Pearl juga merasakan tumbuhnya rasa suka kepada Platina. *Author sok Tahu!

"Huff..." Terdengar dari kejauhan suara langkah kaki dari sepatu boot yang tinggi. Ya, itu adalah langkah kaki Platina yang menuju ke tempat Pearl berada.

"Hai Pearl..." Pearl hanya melihat sepintas wajah Platina dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hai..." Platina hanya bingung, membuat dia terus menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Pearl.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak cemas..." Pearl memejamkan matanya dan dengan cepatnya menyambar tangan Platina yang hangat nan lembut itu. Digenggamnya erat seperti sampul dari tali tambang, hingga Platina yang meronta tak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Pearl.

"Platina, aku menyukaimu..." Wussshhh, bak angin dingin dari utara yang berhembus tenang dan berubah menjadi kencang, pikiran Platina terguncang hebat. Tatapan Platina kini tak lepas dari mata Pearl yang tajam bagaikan mutiara yang indah.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin... aku..." Langsung sekali lagi, Pearl memotong ucapan Platina dengan cepat dan akurat juga berbobot nan singkat (Wuih lengkap euy)

"Aku... menyukaimu... apa kau paham? Aku tak tahan melihatmu terus berkeliling dan dekat dengan Diamond... aku... benci melihat kalian selalu didalam kondisi dimana kalian selalu berduaan..." Kini cengkraman Pearl melemah dan perlahan mulai melepaskan tangan Platina yang mulai dingin. Takut, kesal, marah, malu semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu di pikiran Platina. Kini Platina telah melihat sisi lain dari Pearl yang selama ini menyembunyikan perasaannya dari diri Platina. Kini, apa yang tersisa hanyalah harapan kosong bagi Pearl, dan dia akan memilih untuk pergi bertualang sendirian tanpa Diamond dan Platina. Pearl mulai menjauh dari Platina beberapa langkah. Membuat Platina berlari dan memeluk dia untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi, sementara itu, dari sudut koridor telah melihat pula sang sahabat yang kini akhirnya mengetahui isi hatinya yang terdalam, Diamond...

"Cut! Yak bagus untuk kalian bertiga..." Ujar sutradara yang kemarin di Lake Acuity.

"Hei, pak sutradara apa ini akan ditayangkan di TV?" Tanya Diamond penasaran.

"Ya, ini adalah cerita cinta paling bagus yang pernah aku urusi, kalian akan terkenal anak-anak... HUAHAHAHAHA!" Dan Author pun terkejut dengan mulut menganga sambil memberhentikan jarinya untuk mengetik.

"Uhm... kalau begitu kami mengucapkan terima kasih pak, karena telah mengundang kami untuk acara ini..." Ucap Platina dengan sopan.

"Iya, hoho... hei kau nak yang berambut kuning, tangisanmu seperti asli... apa rahasianya...?" Tiba-tiba sutradara itu berhenti dan benar-benar memperhatikan Pearl. Eh, ternyata dan dinyata, Pearl beneran nangis karena matanya kemasukkan debu sebesar kerikil. Wah... wah... ceritanya makin aneh, tapi tetap ini adalah hari paling aneh untuk para Boys x Girls Frontier, dan besok mereka harus berjuang lagi untuk memancing Pokemon yang besar. Nah, btw para champion yang lain pada nangis and putus asa karena nggak diikutin dalam syutingnya tuh tiga orang. Seperti biasa, kecuali dengan Red yang selalu tenang dan cool gitu loh. Dan akhirnya inilah pemenang di... Maaf karena ini bukan event, saya tak jadi mengucapkan pemenangnya... kalau begitu sampai jumpa di event berikutnya yang lebih bergengsi dan panas, serta hot dan bergengsi (sama aja) bersama para champion kita yang siap bertempur dan ga jelas ini!

-TBC-

Chapter 2.1: Diamond and Platina and Pearl –End-

RnR please if you can, and we hope you are enjoying our trip as well as the trainer, thank you dan terima kasih. (Bahasa distorsi)

Next: Last Chapter / Chapter 3: Lake Verity


	4. Chapter 3 point 1

Ini adalah lomba memancing yang didalamnya terdapat ocehan nggak penting...

Pokemon Fanfict

Mancing mania bareng pasangan

Disclaimer: Pokemon bukan punya saya, in english, I don't own this franchise.

Champion fishing tournament, sebuah event untuk para champion dan runner up-nya yang diselenggarakan di tiga tempat yang ada airnya (ya iyalah, author oon). Hoenn, sea route 128, dan dua tempat lainnya adalah lake acuity dan lake verity di Sinnoh. Disini tiga tempat, dan beberapa level menanti anda untuk menikmati ocehan mereka. Ok, langsung saja kita lanjut ke chapter 3! Btw, saya baru di fandom pokemon ini.

Note: Mungkin banyak orang yang bingung tentang Green, disini saya memakai nama manganya, dimana rival utama Red di manga adalah Blue dan gadis yang berasal dari kota Pallet itu adalah Green. Jadi, kesimpulannya Green disini adalah gadis bertopi putih dengan pakaian berwarna biru, seperti yang ada di Fire Red dan Leaf Green.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 point 1: Lake Verity Scream<p>

Boys frontier, Last Level!

Para bocah... bukan, para boys frontier memulai taktik mereka untuk stage terakhir ini. Ya hari ini akan menuntaskan seluruh event yang berlangsung selama tiga hari ini. Para boys frontier, kini telah menyiapkan ijazah mereka untuk melamar kerja...

Ya, para boys frontier, kini telah menyiapkan mental dan kekuatan spiritual mereka guna menghadapai event ketiga ini, karena telah diberitahukan sebelumnya kalau event ketiga ini akan disebut sebagai survival to the depth, yang artinya Author sendiri nggak tahu. Begitu banyak rintangan survival akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Wahh, segar ya... sehabis mandi disini latihan lagi...!" Teriak Gold dengan girangnya.

"Eh, katanya event ketiga ini akan diadakan malam hari..." lampu-lampu berubah gelap ketika Diamond mulai mengatakan hal tersebut. Di suatu sudut yang ekstrim gelapnya, Ruby dan Sapphire terus ber-argumentasi tentang keputusan mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

"Anak-anak itu terus meminta kita pulang sesudah event ini selesai!"

"Tapi... kita harus mengantar ini ke sootopolis dulu..."

"Cukup... aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi... kau sudah cukup membuatku muak, Ruby!" Sebuah tinju akhirnya melayang dari tangan Sapphire yang dingin. Pandangan kilat milik Ruby langsung mengetahui dan tubuhnya menghindar dengan kecepatan di luar nalar.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan disana... setidaknya hal ini lebih penting!" Satu jotos melayang kembali dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!" Black menjerit sejadi-jadinya setelah menerima pukulan Sapphire yang luar biasa _cool _tersebut. Sedangkan Ruby mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sekejam petir di tengah cerahnya hari.

"Kyaaaa! Black, aku minta maaf!" Sapphire mulai bergerak menuju Black yang terguling lemah di lantai Pokemon Center.

"Ugh... aku... tidak apa-apa..." Usai sudah perjuangan Black, dia telah tiada. Membuat langit menghitam dan dunia menjadi gelap tak bersisa. Eh, ternyata game-nya di reset sama Author. *What the!

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa..." Sapphire begitu bahagia melihat juniornya kembali sehat dan mukanya kembali utuh. Tetapi ada satu masalah yang kini ia hadapi, kemana Ruby?

"Huff, ini benar-benar membuatku sesat! Uhm..." Ruby yang sehabis kabur dari Sapphire bertemu dengan seniornya, Crystal.

"Oh, hai Ruby... ada apa?"

"Hai juga senior Crystal... bisa aku meminta tolong kepada kakak...?" Crystal heran dan terus mendengarkan permintaan Ruby.

"Apa!"

"Apa... kakak bisa melakukannya?" Crystal terlihat seperti orang yang telah putus asa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali menuju teras Pokemon Center. Ruby kembali diam beberapa menit, dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang luar biasa keras menghantamnya dari belakang.

"RUBY!" Ruby kembali berlari setelah mendengar dan melihat gadis itu mengejar dirinya.

"Wahhh, aku tak ingin mati... tolong!" Gold mendengar teriakan Ruby dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat billiard miliknya.

"Ruby, apa yang terjadi...?" Ruby menunjuk kebelakang dan Gold juga ikut berlari bersama Ruby?

"Jiahhh, aku ikut lari kalo gitu! Ayo minta tolong! Tolooooooooong!" Tolong-nya mereka berdua sampai kedengaran keluar, membuat para champion kita langsung berlari menuju KTP dan kembali berlari melihat Sapphire yang mengejar mereka dengan tampang yang menakutkan!

"Huwaaahhh! Help!" Teriak Diamond dengan parahnya sampai ingus menetes di lantai dan berhasil mempercepat lari Sapphire yang ada dibelakang?

"Hiyahahaha! Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Ruby!" Mendengar pernyataan itu, para Boys Frontier langsung melirik tajam kearah Ruby yang juga sedang sibuk berlari dengan kencangnya.

"Ruby lo apain tuh anak sampe segitunya..." Ujar Red, dengan sikapnya yang tenang dan cool, namun juga tetap berlari.

"Aku Cuma bilang..."

"Woi, hati-hati ada yang dateng dari belakang!" Teriak Gold dengan wajah sengsaranya. Teriakan Gold didengar Crystal dan ia langsung menuju ke TKP dimana Gold sedang berlari bersama para Boys Frontier lainnya.

"Kiri! Itu Rollout! Dia make Azumarill punya siapa tuh!"

"Bodoh! Lari oy!" Kian lama kian besar Rollout yang Azumarill itu lancarkan. Tapi, Crystal tak bisa tinggal diam, dengan ancang-ancang siap melompat ia tegaskan wajahnya.

"Gold!"

"Waaah! Ap...!" Crystal melompat kearah Gold dan berhasil mengeluarkannya dari barisan Paskibra yang sesat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang pula, mereka yang melihat hal itu langsung manggil couple mereka, kecuali Ruby.

"Platina! Tolooong!"

"Blue... help me, please..." Ckckckckckckck! Author sampe ketawa sendiri dengerin Red minta tolong begitu *Digiles Red pake Snorlax!

"Loh? Suara itu Red!"

"Hmm, a.. apa! Itu suara Diamond!" Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke TKP dan dengan sigap dan tepat berhasil mengeluarkan kedua orang itu dari terjangan Sapphire yang ganas. Tapi naas untuk Ruby yang akhirnya berhasil dihajar Sapphire dan diseret keluar.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk!" Teriakan yang menggetarkan se-antero Sinnoh dan terdengar sedikit di Unova.

"Huh? Aku seperti mendengar ada suara tadi... apa kau juga mendengarnya, Cheren?"

"Aku pikir tidak... aku belum membersihkan telingaku..."

"Ihh, kamu jorok..."

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkk!" Teriakan itu sekali lagi terdengar sampai Hoenn. Membuat Groudon kentut dan Kyogre bersin.

Semua hal itu menuntaskan semuanya dan Ruby... sungguh malang nasibnya dimata Author. Tapi semmua itu belum selesai, belum sampai ia berjuang di event utama dari fanfict ini. Maka itu, tetaplah semangat Ruby!

Btw, White sedang mendengarkan lagu "aim to be a pokemon master" make headset jadi dia nggak dengar teriakan Ruby maupun juga teriakan Black yang menderita tadi.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 point 1: Lake Verity Screamed –End-<p>

RnR please if you can, and we hope you are enjoying our trip as well as the trainer, thank you dan terima kasih. (Bahasa distorsi)

Next: Chapter 3 point 2: Lake Verity Start


End file.
